In sports racket such as tennis, squash, etc. where a string network is employed to bounce a ball, having approximately interwoven orthogonal string systems in which each string is weaved through the corresponding orthogonal strings in the other system either above or below in a sequential manner, a common problem which affects the life of the strings and also of performance is that at the contact point, called a joint, between the orthogonal strings the two strings will slide over each other when a ball strikes close to the joint in the network. This sliding phenomenon loosens the network, adversely affected control, and strings may break prematurely due to excessive wear.
To reduce the sliding between crossing strings at the joint, there is a kind of device called string fixture which is attached onto the two strings at the joint reducing relative sliding between the strings. However, current string fixtures available in the market are not effective. A typical current string fixture is a device made of relatively hard material, such as hard plastics. It is simply a thin piece with shallow grooves, one on either side, inserted between the two contacting strings at the joint. The contact pressure between the two interwoven strings at the joint holds the central piece in place. The groove supports the string. Such a device is used to reduce the rubbing of the two strings against each other, but can not prevent sliding motion. It has no means to fix the two strings against relative movement caused by the impact of the ball. So, it is really not a string positioning fixer.